The present invention relates to a transmission system for television signals operating on radio links according to the vestigial sideband amplitude modulation system.
In a television transmission system, it is conventional to use a Nyquist filter in the television receiver ahead of the demodulator in order to satisfy pertinent regulatory standards. Radio links, however, are not bound by the same regulatory standards as television, which makes it possible to consider other options and developments when transmitting TV signals on a radio link.